


i'll be loving you always

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, Butch Kara Danvers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Single Mom/Roommates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: This is a series of mostly super fluffy ficlets based on prompts from tumblr. Some are from mysingle mom/roommates AU, some feature butch!Kara, and some are just general Supercorp.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl: Kara jokingly sneaks up behind Lena while she’s doing dishes. Lena, used to assassination attempts, defends herself with the knife in her hand. Except the knife bends and there isn’t a scratch on Kara.

By the time Lena realizes it’s just Kara behind her it’s too late. She’s already plunged the knife into her hand.

Kara yelps, yanking her hand back, and the knife clatters to the floor.

“Kara!” Lena grabs for her wrist. “I didn’t know it was you! Oh, god, I’m so sorry.” She has a towel ready to try and stop the blood.

Except there’s no blood, and as she inspects Kara’s hand she finds there’s no wound at all. But that can’t be possible, she saw the knife go right into Kara’s hand. She felt it.

“You’re not hurt.” Lena turns Kara’s hand over, looks at her palm, at each finger. Nothing. She examines Kara’s other hand. More nothing. “But I…”

The knife. Where’s the knife? Lena picks it up and finds the blade has crumpled like it’s just cardboard and not a $300 steel chef’s knife. “What the hell?”

Then it hits her, and she feels exceptionally foolish. How had it taken her this long to figure it out? She looks up at Kara, who is fidgeting nervously and has never seemed less heroic.

Lena can still see it, though. Supergirl standing in the middle of her kitchen in an oxford shirt and cardigan.

Lena turns and tosses the knife into the sink. “Do you even need these?” she asks, approaching Kara slowly and removing her glasses.

“I, um…” Kara falters, looking down at her hands. “I don’t need them to see, but they dampen my senses so I don’t get overwhelmed.”

“Oh.” Lena puts them back on Kara’s face.

“I’m sorry, Lena. I wanted to tell you, but Alex and J’onn said I couldn’t and… and that’s no excuse. I’m so sorry. I hope you can forgive me.”

Lena sighs and wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. “I might be persuaded,” she says, reaching up to tuck an errant lock of hair behind Kara’s ear. “If you fly to Germany right now to get me a new knife.”

Kara disappears with whoosh of air that Lena is just never going to get used to, and she returns in her suit and cape. “I love you. I’m off to Germany,” she says, and then she’s out the window and gone.

“France too! For apology pastries!” Lena calls out, knowing that Kara will hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara recently embraced her butchness and being very confused about all the ladies coming up to talk to her. She asks Lena and Alex what’s going on.

They’re all at Kara and Lena’s apartment when Kara asks. She pauses the movie they’re watching, but doesn’t say anything at first.

“Hey, what gives?” Alex asks, swatting at Kara’s arm.

“I have a question. Well, it’s less of a question and more of an observation.”

“Ok, then spill it.”

Lena runs her hand through Kara’s newly short-cropped hair. “What’s going on?”

“Ever since I cut my hair and started dressing like this, women have been giving me weird looks.”

“Weird looks? What do you mean?” Lena asks.

“Like they stare at me. And when I catch them they look away really quick like they’re embarrassed or something.”

Alex barks out a laugh, and Lena shoots her a warning look. Kara doesn’t seem to notice.

“It’s not just that. They come up and talk to me too. All the time. And they offer to buy me things. One woman even gave me her phone number.”

“Oh my god, Kara, do you really not know?”

“No, _Alex_ , I don’t.” Kara huffs out a frustrated sigh.

“Darling, they’re flirting with you.”

“What?” Kara squeaks. “Why would they do that?”

“Because you’re hot, you dork. And you look gayer than you did before. Of course women are going to flirt with you.”

Kara turns to Lena, looking mildly panicked. “I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t know they were doing that.”

Lena just laughs. “I am well aware of how attractive you are. You may not have noticed until now, but women have always stared at you like that.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. As long as I’ve known you. But it doesn’t bother me. I know you only have eyes for me.”

“clearly she does if she can’t even tell when other women are throwing themselves at her.”

Kara frowns. “You know this stuff is hard for me. Humans are so confusing.”

“I’m sorry,” alex says. “You’re right. I shouldn’t tease you.”

Lena kisses Kara on the cheek. “You know we love you just the way you are, right?”

“Even if you are a dork.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena taking Libby to the zoo for the first time (single mom/roommates au)

The first time Kara and Lena take Libby to the zoo she is two years old. Her favorite animal is the red panda, so they are immensely relieved when they find that the National City Zoo does indeed have a red panda exhibit.

(Libby’s caught on to the fact that some red pandas live at the zoo and so explaining to her that yes they live at the zoo, just not  _ this _ zoo would have been… problematic.)

They tell Libby about their plans a few days before they go. They regret the decision immediately because she begins an almost incessant chant of, “Pandas Momma! Pandas Mommy! We go now!” that does not stop until they are in the car on their way to the zoo.

(Libby has been calling Kara “Momma” since the moment she could speak. It was, in fact, her first word.)

They bring a stroller but Libby prefers to sit on Kara’s shoulders or be carried in her arms. Kara absolutely loves it. They stop at a kiosk and buy Libby a plush red panda almost as big as she is, which she holds for a few minutes before deciding it needs to be buckled into the stroller.

By the time they get to the panda exhibit Libby has fallen asleep in Kara’s arms. For a moment she and Lena just stand in silence, Lena pressing into Kara’s side, hand gripping her arm maybe just a little too firmly.

(What Lena doesn’t know is she can never hold Kara too tightly. She can never be too close, never want too much. Kara needs every bit of it.)

Lena looks at her daughter, sleeping peacefully, and feels tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She looks up at Kara, who is staring back at her, eyes also glazed with unshed tears.

"Hi,” Lena says, voice cracking. She reaches up to cup Kara’s cheek with her hand.

"Hi,” Kara says back, leaning into her touch.

They move toward each other other as if being pulled slowly, by degrees. Kara bends her head down. Lena stands up on the balls of her feet, and they are so close, hovering, their lips almost touching.

Lena moves to close the gap, finally, after so much time, feeling the weight of all those months of pining finally starting to lift, when the two of them are startled apart by Libby stirring with a gasp and yelling, “PANDAS!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby hates kale. Kara is so proud (single mom/roommates au)

Kara lifts the lid off the pot on the stove to peer inside, grimacing as a cloud of steam hits her in the face. “Ew, Lena, what is that?”   
  
“It’s kale. I’m cooking it for Libby.”   
  
“As a punishment?” Kara lifts Libby out of her high chair and cradles her protectively.   
  
Lena raises an eyebrow. “Kale is one of the most nutrient dense foods on the planet. It’s good for you.”

“I know that, but Lena, come on. She’s just a baby. She doesn’t deserve that.” Kara punctuates her sentiments with a kiss to Libby’s forehead.

“I just want to see if she likes it.”

“No one likes kale.”

“ _ I _ like kale,” Lena huffs, crossing her arms.

“That’s just what the vegetable industrial complex wants you to think.”

“The what?”

“The vegetable industrial complex. Big Green. They’re orchestrating a vast conspiracy to trick people into thinking kale isn’t disgusting.”

Lena laughs. Kara sounds so damn sincere. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, Lena. How do you think kale became so popular when it’s so revolting?”

“Kara, there’s nothing wrong with the taste of kale.”

“Lena, there’s something wrong with your taste buds.”

Lena scoffs. “I have a very refined palate.”

“So do I.”

“Your favorite food is pizza.”

“Pizza is, objectively speaking, a perfect food. I don’t make the rules, Lena. That’s just science.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Lena takes kale off the stove and runs it through a food processor.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“If she doesn’t like it she never has to eat it again. I just want her to try new things. Next time you can pick a vegetable for her to try, ok?”

Kara looks skeptical, but eventually acquiesces. “I guess that’s ok.”

“Will you put her back in her high chair?” Lena scoops pureed kale into a bowl and grabs a baby spoon.

Kara slips the baby back into the chair and buckles her in.

“Are you ready, my darling?” Lena asks, and Libby babbles a reply. “That’s my good girl.”

“I don’t know about this,” Kara says, holding up her phone. “Momtastic.com says you should mix it with things that actually taste good before giving it to her.”

“Momtastic? Seriously?” She sighs. “Let’s just give this a try, and go from there, ok?”

Kara scowls but doesn’t say anything.

“Ok my love, here you go.” Lena offers a spoonful of kale to Libby.

She takes a bite, and immediately her whole face contorts into a frown and she spits the kale puree out. Kara is there quickly with a rag to wipe her face and soft words of reassurance to calm her.

“She hates it.” Lena says, deflating. She feels genuinely guilty for feeding it to her now. “Will you get her a jar of plums? She actually likes those.” She bends down to kiss her baby on the top of the head. “I’m sorry, darling.”

Kara feeds Libby some plums and in no time she’s back to her happy smiley baby self.

Lena, feeling a tad forlorn about everything, tries a bit of the kale puree and recoils in disgust. It’s horrible. She rinses the bowl out and dumps the rest of it down the garbage disposal.

“Kara, I think you might be right about that conspiracy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena slowly replaces Kara’s business clothes with fancier, better fitting ones.

Kara holds up a dress shirt. “Do you know where this came from?”

Lena feigns confusion. “Didn’t you buy that a couple months ago?”

“Um, no…” Kara says, shaking her head. She shows Lena the label. “I’ve never heard of this brand. I can’t even pronounce it.”

“Maybe your mom got it for you?”

“I don’t think so.” Kara pulls another shirt from the rack. “And what’s this shirt? Tom Ford? Who is Tom ford? Lena what is going on here?”

Lena sighs. “Ok fine… I may have replaced a couple of your more worn out shirts with nice, new ones.”

“What? My shirts weren’t worn out. I mean sure I accidentally busted the seams on a couple of them, but my mom sewed them back up and they look good as new… almost.”

“I just want you to have nice things, Kara. I know you don’t really care about fashion, but you deserve to have nice pieces in your wardrobe that aren’t poorly-made or threadbare or patched up.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Lena feels a knot of guilt in her stomach. “I don’t know. I was afraid you would think I was being frivolous.”

Kara gathers lena into her arms. “Baby, if you want to dress me up, all you have to do is ask,” she says, kissing Lena softly. “Ok?”

“Ok.”

“On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Nothing itchy.”

Lena laughs and cups the side of Kara’s face with her hand. “Ok darling, you have a deal.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone (WHO COULD IT BE?) gives Libby one of those musical plush octopus toys where each tentacle plays a different note when you squeeze it and Krypto loves to sing along.

“I didn’t know this would happen, I swear!” Kara yells with her hands over her ears.

Libby is squealing with delight as she plays with the new toy Kara got her, a plush octopus with tentacles that each play a different note when you squeeze them. Every time the toy makes a noise Krypto lets loose a piercing howl that ricochets through the wood-floored apartment. 

“I believe you, Kara, but what are we going to do now?”

“I don’t know. She started crying when I tried to take it from her.”

“He’s giving me a headache.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara sighs. “Ok, what if I don’t take it, I just turn it off.”

“It’s worth a try.”

Kara moves forward cautiously and kneels down close to Libby to shut the octopus off. As soon as she does Libby starts crying, and Krypto starts whining because Libby is crying, and this is actually worse than before so she quickly turns it back on. 

Libby squeezes a tentacle and Krypto starts howling again.

“Let’s just go in the living room, we can watch them on the cameras, and hopefully she’ll get tired of it soon.” Lena says as she pulls Kara out of the bedroom.

They go wait on the couch, monitoring Libby and Krypto on Kara’s phone.

“How long do you think it will hold her attention?” Kara asks.

“Not very long. Babies have short attention spans.”

“God she really loves that, doesn’t she.” Kara laughs and holds up her phone so Lena can watch. “They’re so cute.”

“But so loud.” Lena shakes her head.

It takes a full fifteen minutes for Libby to finally tire herself out. When they enter the bedroom they find Krypto asleep on his back, feet up in the air, snoring lightly with his top lip hanging open. Libby is curled up next to his head, her hand in his fur. 

Lena scoops Libby off the floor gently and puts her in her crib and then picks up the octopus toy, shutting it off. “Thank god they’re finally asleep,” she whispers. 

“I know. Now go put that thing in the closet and I’ll run to the store and get Libby a new, quieter toy to make her forget that one ever existed.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby. Baby totoro onesie. That is all

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes, Kara, they are.”

“No peeking!”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Ok! You can look now!”

Lena opens her eyes and before her stands Kara, holding Libby. They are wearing matching grey pajamas with white bellies and ears on the hoods.

They both look absolutely adorable, and the simple fact that Kara has gone out of her way to plan this surprise (which she has been nervously hinting at for the past couple of days) fills Lena’s chest with warmth. The way Kara loves and cares for Libby is more than Lena could have hoped for.

“Are you dressed as mice?” Lena asks, amused but also mildly confused.

“We’re totoros!”

“What is a totoro?”

“They’re forest spirits!”

“Oh, ok.” Now Lena is even more confused.

Kara holds up a DVD with one of the creatures on the cover. “I figured you wouldn’t know what they were so I bought the movie. I thought we could watch it together. And…” She hands Libby over and leaves the room. When she returns she holds up another set of pajamas. “I got you a onesie too!”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did. How are we supposed to watch the movie as a family if you don’t have one too?”

A family. Is that what they are? She looks down at Libby, who is happy as a lark and burbling quietly to herself. Lena feels tears stinging the corners of her eyes. At every turn Kara has managed to surprise her with her kindness, support, and generosity. It feels like more than she deserves, but something she desperately needs.

Kara takes Libby and hands Lena her the pajamas. “Go get changed and I’ll get the movie started up.”

Lena changes and after a very brief cry rejoins Kara and her daughter in the living room. She thought she’d feel silly, but she doesn’t, not when her two favorite people are both wearing the same and both giving her the same look, heads tilted and eyes sparkling.

Kara wraps an arm around Lena as soon as she sits down, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’m really glad you’re here,” she whispers as the movie starts to play. 

Lena settles in to Kara’s side and lets out a contented sigh. “Me too.”

About five minutes into the movie Krypto emerges from Kara’s bedroom wearing his own totoro costume. He walks right up to Lena and licks her in the face before climbing up onto the couch next to her.

“Oh yeah,” Kara says, laughing. “I almost forgot. I got Krypto one too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit about Krypto I added after after someone informed me that totoro costumes for dogs exist. I had to give him one too. He likes to be included.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara like carrying Libby around when she does things. She explains what they’re doing and asks her opinion on things. Like “so bacon or sausage with breakfast today? What do you think your mom wants?” (single mom/roommates au)

Kara rises early on Sunday morning and finds Libby awake in her crib. She picks her up, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I think your mommy needs some more sleep. Do you want to help me make breakfast?”

“Ba ba ba ba,” Libby replies.

“Oh good. I’m so glad you do! But we definitely need to get you changed first.”

After Kara changes Libby into a footed onesie with little cartoon monsters all over it she gets started on breakfast. She hoists Libby over one hip as she opens the refrigerator. “Should we have sausage or bacon this morning?”

“Da!”

“Both? I think we can handle that.” Kara grabs everything she needs, somehow managing to balance it in one arm while holding the baby in the other. “This would be easier if I could use both hands, don’t you think?”

Libby grabs a fistful of Kara’s hair. 

“Oh, oh, oh, ok, Libby, that hurts.” She deposits the breakfast ingredients on counter so she can gently remove her hair from the baby’s clenched fist. “You know what, my little chipmunk? I think it’ll be safer for both of us if you assist from the sidelines. Is that ok with you?” Kara asks, tickling Libby’s sides until she giggles and kicks her feet happily.

“Oh, good,” Kara says as she buckles Libby into her high chair. “I’m glad you’re amenable.” She bends to kiss the top of Libby’s head.

Kara narrates the preparation of waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausage like she’s the host of a cooking show, stopping frequently to give the baby kisses or play peekaboo behind a dish towel. She keeps Libby entertained the whole time she’s cooking. She only starts fussing as Kara sets the table, and Kara is able to swoop in and dance her around the room for a bit to keep her from crying.

“Look at this beautiful breakfast we made for Mommy.” Kara holds Libby close and breathes in. She smells like baby shampoo and baby powder and it might be the best thing she’s ever smelled, better than the breakfast she just cooked, better even than sitting in a car with a front seat full of Chinese takeout.

“I love you,” Kara says, kissing Libby on the forehead. “But can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to tell.”

Libby reaches forward and smacks Kara’s chin lightly.

Kara laughs and kisses Libby’s palm. “Ok, here goes... “ She takes a deep breath. “I love your mommy. A lot. Like a  _ whole _ lot. But, shhhh, don’t tell. I don’t know how she’d feel if she knew.”

“Ba ba BA!” Libby proclaims, sticking her fingers into Kara’s mouth and laughing when Kara pretends to eat them.

“I’m glad we had this talk.” Kara spins Libby around. “Now let’s go see if Mommy is—” She looks up and sees Lena standing at the threshold of the kitchen, mouth hanging open. Kara winces reflexively, dread collecting in the pit of her stomach. “How much did you hear?”

“Did you mean it?”

Kara swallows the lump forming in her throat. “Mean what?”

“That you love me.” 

“Yes.” Kara closes her eyes. This is it. She’s going to come clean, right now. “I love you,” she says, almost a whisper. She tries to fight the thickness coming through her voice, but to no avail. “And not just as a friend. I’m in love with you.”

Kara turns so Lena doesn’t see the tears forming in her eyes. She can’t bear to look at her. She’s too afraid. She kisses Libby’s head, suddenly hit with the realization that she may have ruined everything. 

She could lose them.

“Kara.” Lena puts her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Can you look at me? Please?”

Kara turns and Lena is smiling at her, soft and reverent. She moves forward slowly and presses a single kiss to Kara’s lips. It is so gentle, delicate almost, and Kara aches to kiss Lena deeper. But she doesn’t, she just lingers for one quiet moment and then pulls back.

Lena cups the side of Kara’s face with her hand, her thumb on Kara’s bottom lip. She leans in for another kiss, but Kara’s stomach growling, and Libby giggling at the sound, throws her off. She ends up laughing against Kara’s mouth.

“You need to eat,” Lena says with a sympathetic frown. She places a kiss at the corner of Kara’s mouth and takes her hand, leading her to the table. “Why don’t you put Libby in her chair and I’ll get her some cereal.” 

“Of course.” Kara is smiling so wide it hurts her cheeks.

Lena moves toward the pantry but then stops and turns back to look at Kara. “I’m in love with you too, by the way.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every fall Kara goes a little pumpkin spice crazy. Lena puts up with it until she sees Kara putting it on her potstickers. She calls Alex to stage an intervention.

“Kara what on Earth are you doing?”

“This?” She holds up the shaker in her hand. “It’s pumpkin pie spice.”

Lena grimaces.

“What? It doesn’t actually have any pumpkins in it.”

“I know that, darling, but why are you putting it on your pot stickers?”

“It’s good.”

Lena shakes her head. “I think there’s something wrong with your tongue.”

Kara arches one eyebrow in near perfect imitation of Lena. “There’s nothing wrong with my tongue and you know it.”

“Fair enough. Rescinded,” Lena says, holding her hands up. “Your tongue is very fit.”

“Thank you.” Kara regards her spices. “I know it’s weird. Trust me, I’ve been getting weird looks ever since I bought this. It’s just...” she stops and sighs. “It reminds me of my mom’s cooking. There’s just something about it. It’s kind of hard to explain, but I haven’t tasted anything like it since Krypton.”

Kara’s eyes fill with tears and she turns away from Lena for a moment. “I’m sorry for the waterworks. I just miss it so much sometimes. The spices make me feel like I’m back home, just for a minute."

“Kara, I’m so sorry.” Lena pulls her close. “I should never have teased you.”

“It’s ok baby,” Kara says, leaning into her. “I love you.” She kisses Lena softly. “You’re my home now. You know that, right?”

Lena calls Alex the next time she’s alone. “What would it take to grow Kryptonian plants on Earth? Hypothetically speaking.”

“Well you’d need to replicate the composition of the soil and the atmosphere, and you’d need a red sun lamp. And then you’d need to figure out how to activate the seeds. They all went dormant when Krypton was destroyed. The DEO has been trying to grow Kryptonian plants for years.”

“Do you have access to any seeds?”

“Maybe... Why? What are you scheming?”

“I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything to Kara.”

It takes a couple weeks for Lena to figure out how to activate the seeds (turns out a strong electromagnetic pulse and little bit of gamma radiation did the trick), and a few months more to grow everything, but when it’s finally ready Lena is so excited and anxious waiting for Kara to get home she almost has a panic attack.

Lena has to call Alex (who helped her translate the recipe and helped her build a fairly decent facsimile of a Kryptonian cooking vessel) to help calm her down and shortly after she hangs up Kara arrives.

“Something smells really good,” she says as she comes through the door of their apartment. “It’s almost like...” She stops dead when she sees Lena standing in front of the dining table.

“I know it doesn’t hold a candle to your mother’s cooking.” A cloud of steam rises as Lena steps aside and lifts the lid off a dish of beef and Kryptonian vegetables, herbs, and spices. “But you said you missed Kryptonian food, so I wanted to try and recreate it for you as best I could.”

Kara’s mouth hangs open. “Oh Rao, Lena, I... I can’t believe it. How did you do any of this?”

“Alex helped me. A lot.”

Kara picks her up in a tight hug, and Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s waist. “I love you so much. This is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me.”

Lena laughs, a hand on either side of Kara’s face. “You should try it before you go saying things like that.”

Kara carries her to the table and sits, situating Lena on her lap. “It smells so good,” she says, stabbing her fork into a piece of meat. She closes her eyes and takes a bite, tears slipping out as she begins to chew. “It’s perfect.”

Lena kisses her temple. “I love you. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m ok baby.” She sniffles. “I just... I never thought I’d get to eat this again.”

Kara eats every bit of the very large pot of food Lena made, crying and sharing bites and talking about cooking with her mother back on Krypton. When they’re finished they sit on the couch together, Lena still in Kara’s lap.

“I was so worried I didn’t do it right,” Lena says, running her hand through Kara’s hair.

“You did a really good job. It made me feel close to my mom again, like she was right here with me. I can never thank you enough for that.”

Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. “You never have to thank me, darling. I want to give you everything.”

“You have, Lena. I promise you have,” Kara says, pulling her into a lingering kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch!Kara takes the twins to have lunch with Lena at Lcorp every day she’s free. She always brings Jess something too. (butch housewife au)

Kara drops a bag of Chinese takeout on Jess’s desk, a toddler in each arm. “I got your usual. Extra egg rolls this time.”

“You’re a godsend,” Jess says, immediately opening the bag and spreading the contents all over her desk.

“Girls, say hello to Auntie Jess.”

“Hi Auntie Jess,” they say in unison.

Jess laughs. “Come here, babies.” She holds out her arms and Kara carefully places a child on each leg. “Have you been nice to your Momma today?”

“Yes,” they both sing-songed.

“We made Krypto pretty,” Rosalind says with a grin.

“Oh you did, did you?”

“Yeah! He’s beautiful,” Ada chimes in.

“They got into Lena’s makeup this morning.” Kara sighs, holding up her phone to show Jess a picture of Krypto’s face painted with lipstick, rouge, and eyeshadow.

Jess laughs, hugging Ada and Rosalind to her. “He looks very pretty, girls, but I don’t know if Mommy is going to appreciate you using her makeup on him.”

“That’s right,” Kara says. “Look at me. No more playing with Mommy’s makeup, ok?”

“Ok, Momma,” they say.

“Good girls. Now come on, let’s go get Mommy.” Kara takes her daughters’ hands as they slide off Jess’s lap. “Does she have anything scheduled this afternoon?” she asks Jess.

“Nothing I can’t move to tomorrow,” Jess says around a bite of egg roll.

“Excellent.”

Kara unleashes the girls into Lena’s office, calling “Gentle!” after them so they don’t knock Lena’s chair over like the last time they came to visit. They manage to restrain themselves, just barely, but they do pick Lena up and fly her over to the couch.

“Ada! Rosalind! What did I say about picking Mommy up like that? _Ask_ first.”

They both look almost tearful at being scolded.

“We’re sorry, Mommy,” Ada says, her lip quivering.

“We just miss you,” Rosalind adds with a sniffle.

Lena smiles and spreads her arms out. “Come here darlings. I know you’ll ask permission next time.” They crawl up onto the couch, snuggling in on either side of her. Lena wraps her arms around them. “What did you bring me for lunch today?”

“Egg rolls!”

“And pot stickers!”

“And...” Kara prods.

“And _vegetables_ ,” Ada says with disdain, making a face.

“Yuck,” Rosalind adds.

Kara sets out the food, chuckling to herself. They eat lunch on the couch together, Ada and Rosalind chattering the whole time. Lena throws her head back and laughs when she sees the pictures of Krypto covered in makeup. It ends all too soon when Lena glances at her phone and notices the time.

She frowns. “Sweethearts I would love to stay and finish lunch with you, but I have a meeting in ten minutes.”

“No you don’t. I had Jess clear your afternoon.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Well aren’t you clever.”

Kara stands and picks Lena up off the couch. “Come on girls, let’s take Mommy home.”

“Momma! You didn’t ask first!” Rosalind shakes a finger at her.

“Yeah! You gotta ask.”

“You’re so right.” Kara gently sets Lena back down on the couch.

“Lena, love of my life, mother of my children, may I please carry you down to the car?”

Lena hums as if pondering the question. “I don’t know. Girls, what do you think?”

“Say, yes, Mommy!”

“Pretty please!”

Lena kisses them each on the forehead. “Ok, you’ve convinced me.” She holds her arms up. “Kara, my amazing, talented, handsome wife, let’s go home.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want more single mom Lena pining over Kara while Libby runs around in a monster onesie like Boo from monsters inc. because I’m utterly devoted to that family and want them to be happy and together. (single mom/roommates au)

The maniacal laugh is what startles Lena awake from where she has dozed off on the couch, her computer still in her lap. She opens her eyes to see her daughter running across the kitchen in a blur of bright purple, squealing with delight as Kara chases after her.

Kara roars and puts her hands up in the air, “I’m going to get you and eat you all up!” she says in her best gravelly monster voice.

Peals of laughter bounce around the hallway and back into the living room, followed quickly by a toddler in a purple monster costume, the hood, complete with teeth and eyes and horns, thrown back. Lena has just enough time to shove her laptop to the side before Libby takes a flying leap into her arms.

“Mommy! Save me!” She pleads. “Momma’s gonna eat me all up!”

Lena laughs. “She is? Well that’s not very nice of her.”

Kara comes stomping into the room, wearing a white v-neck tee and grey sweatpants that hang dangerously low on her hips. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and Lena can’t help but let her eyes wander from Kara’s jawline down to the base of her neck where the collar of her shirt frames her collarbone so perfectly.

She’s just so  _ handsome _ , which is certainly not something Lena should be thinking about her friend and roommate who dotes on Libby like she’s her own daughter. She can’t risk ruining that just because she has a crush. 

When Kara snatches Libby out of Lena’s lap and throws her over her shoulder her shirt rides up, giving Lena a stunning view of Kara’s abs. Her perfect goddamned abs, which flex as Kara bends backwards and pretends to take a bite out of Libby. 

Desire coils so tightly in Lena’s belly it hurts. All she wants to do is reach out and touch Kara. Her fingers twitch so she balls her hands into fists and shoves them in her pockets.

Kara seems oblivious to Lena’s current affliction. There are some small mercies, at least. She is way too busy tromping around the living room swinging a giggling child back and forth to notice the very obvious blush that Lena can feel creeping into her face. 

Except maybe she’s not because she stops and turns back to Lena.

“Hey, are you ok?” Kara asks, holding Libby in mid-air, her feet still kicking, the corners of her mouth turning down into a frown.

“What? No, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Kara sets Libby on the ground, sighing and picking her back up when she whines and reaches her hands up. “You look a little flushed. Are you feeling ok?”

“Mommy’s sick?”

“No, darling, I’m fine. Mommy’s just a little warm.” Lena stands abruptly. “I’m going to go outside for a minute. I need a little air.”

Kara tilts her head and frowns for a moment, but ultimately turns her attentions back to Libby who is flailing dramatically in her arms.

“No Momma! Don’t eat my eyes!” She screams, covering her face with her hands.

Lena slips out onto the balcony while Kara pretends to gobble up her daughter’s eyeballs like an ogre. She shakes her head. She can hear them laughing even after sliding the door closed. She leans on the balcony railing letting her head drop for a moment, sighing heavily. 

“Shit,” she says. This was not supposed to happen. She was not supposed to fall for the charming woman who graciously allows her to stay in her apartment, rent free, who protects her, who loves her daughter more and better than Lena could ever hope to. 

She starts crying. She can’t let her feelings ruin Libby’s chance at a good life. She has to stuff them back down. Put them in a box and bury them so deep she’ll never find them again. Her daughter is too important for her not to.

The door opens, then closes. Three footsteps and Kara is standing next to her, but Lena doesn’t look up.

“Libby?”

“She’s on the couch with Krypto. I put on Moana. She’ll be asleep in fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Kara inches closer to her, moving a hand along the railing until her fingers brush against Lena’s arm. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” Kara turns to face her, leaning her hip against the railing. “Lena you don’t have to hide from me.”

Lena turns slowly, wiping her face on her sleeve. Kara is smiling, brow ever so slightly furrowed, exuding nothing but warmth and concern. 

“I’m just so ashamed.” Lena looks down at her hands. She can feel her face growing hot again. “I’m afraid to tell you.”

Kara takes Lena’s hand. “You can tell me anything.”

“You’ll hate me.” She pulls her hand away and retreats to the far corner of the balcony.

“Lena I know.”

“What?”

“I know what you’re feeling right now,” Kara says, approaching slowly, “even if you can’t tell me.”

A sob rises in Lena’s throat. “How?” Her shoulders slump. She’d tried so hard.

Kara reaches out a hand to cup the side of Lena’s face. “Because I feel it too.”

“You do?”

Kara nods. “Can I tell you something?”

“Yes, anything.”

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Kara says softly, leaning in closer. “Is it ok if I do that?”

“Please,” Lena says, almost a whimper.

Kara is achingly gentle, starting with only the barest press of her lips to Lena’s mouth. Kara’s kisses, even featherlight, have Lena’s entire body buzzing. She clutches at her, pulling her closer with shaking hands.

Kara breaks the kiss. “You’re trembling.”

“I just need to be close to you.”

Kara quickly obliges, wrapping her arms around Lena firmly. “Is this better?”

“Yes. Please kiss me again.”

And Kara does, deeper this time, sucking gently at Lena’s bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open, slowly pushing her tongue inside. Kara is unhurried, almost lazy in her exploration, and Lena feels it begin to calm her. Everything about Kara soothes her just as much as it overwhelms her. She pulls back so she can look at Kara’s face. She’s smiling, her cheeks flushed a lovely pink.

“I, um, smeared your lipstick a little,” Kara says, ducking her head.

“You’re wearing some of it.” Lena touches Kara’s lips where they’ve been stained red. She looks at her fingers, at her own lipstick that was once on Kara’s lips. It all feels too good to be true, but here she is in Kara’s arms. “I can’t believe this is real. I never thought it could be this way.”

“I didn’t either. But then tonight, the way you were looking at me...”

“I hoped you wouldn’t notice.”

“I notice everything about you, Lena.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do. I’m in love with you. I think about you all the time. I can’t imagine my life without you in it, without Libby. I... I know I’m not her mother, but I just love her so much.” Kara sniffles. 

“She’s called you ‘Momma’ since she first started talking. You  _ are _ her mother. Look.”

Lena turns, Kara following, so they can see into the apartment, to the couch where Libby has fallen asleep curled up with Krypto. She moves into Kara’s embrace, leaning back against her and sighing contentedly. “That’s your little monster, Kara. Our monster.”

Kara laughs. “She’s amazing,” she says, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder.

“So are you.” Lena takes Kara’s hand from it’s place resting on her side and kisses her palm. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Libby has nightmares Kara and Lena take her to bed with them and of course that little nugget ends up taking most of the space: like her head would be in Lena’s neck and had feet would be kneading Kara’s side (like kittens do) . It’s still one of Kara’s favorite way to sleep though (single mom/roommates au)

“Mommy’s right there, you can let go now,” Kara says to the three year old currently latched on to her neck as she bends over the bed. 

“Come here, darling.” Lena reaches out for Libby and she finally lets go of Kara, falling into Lena’s arms. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t like the mean man!” Libby cries, hiding her face in Lena’s shirt.

“The mean man? What mean man?”

Kara slips into bed next to them. “We saw a man yelling at his kids at the park today, and now she’s having bad dreams about him.”

“My poor baby.” Lena holds Libby tightly, rubbing her back.

“He’s going to get me!”

“No, baby, no. No one’s going to get you,” Lena coos. “Your Momma and I are going to protect you.”

“We’re going to keep you safe no matter what.” Kara adds, pulling Lena and Libby to her, encircling them both in her arms. 

“What if the mean man tries to get Mommy?” 

“Momma is stronger than any mean man, and she’s not going to let anything bad happen to either of us. I promise.” Lena kisses the top of Libby’s head, stroking her hair gently. 

It takes a few minutes of gentle reassurances before Libby calms down, but before long she is drifting off to sleep clutching Lena’s shirt, her face pressed into her neck.

“Is she out?” Lena asks, a protective hand on Libby’s back.

“Yeah, finally. Poor baby.”

“Thank you.” Lena reaches out for Kara, who happily takes her hand.

“For what?”

“Protecting her. Protecting us. You don’t know what it means to me.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that. I care about both of you so much.” Kara squeezes her hand. “Lena, I— oof,” Kara groans, “she just kicked me in the ribs.”

“Do you want me to see if I can get her back to her room?”

“No, no, no. I don’t want to risk waking her. Besides, this is perfect.”

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Kara says, a soft smile on her face. She brings Lena’s hand to her lips to kiss her knuckles. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a not as happy Libby moment but: she start teething and becomes very clingy and only wants to be held by Lena and if Lena isn’t there, Kara is fine too but she screams and cries when someone else tries to hold her. (Cue a lot of cute snuggles, warm blankets, teething rings and stuffed animals and a tired Lena falling asleep on Kara, to her own horror) (single mom/roommates au)

Kara can hear Libby crying from the stairwell as she ascends to her third floor apartment. When she enters Lena is on the couch with the baby, rocking her in her arms. Lena looks beautiful, like she always does, but Kara can see the dark circles under her eyes, the weariness written on her face. She tosses her bag on the counter and goes to Lena.

“Can I take her?”

Lena nods. “She won’t stop crying. If I put her down for even a minute she’ll start screaming.” Lena sniffles and tears fall from her eyes. “I gave her some Motrin but it’s not helping. She won’t chew on any of the teething rings. My baby is in pain and I can’t help her.” Lena begins to cry in earnest as Kara picks Libby up.

“Come here,” she says, lifting Libby into her arms. Libby’s face is red and splotchy, tear stained, and her mouth is curled downward into the saddest frown Kara’s ever seen. “Do your teeth hurt, my poor sweet chipmunk?” She lets Libby chew on her curved finger and it calms her, at least temporarily. 

“She won’t do that for me. I tried. And you just...” Lena covers puts her hand over her eyes. “I’m a terrible mother.”

Lena is completely exhausted, beyond the point of consoling, but Kara tries anyway. “Lena, no. You are a wonderful mother, and Libby is lucky to have you in her life.  _ I’m _ lucky to have you in my life.” She wishes she had more hands so she could use one to comfort Lena as well. “Why don’t we go to bed?”

“It’s so early.”

“You must be tired. Has she been like this all day?”

“Yeah.” Lena takes a stuttering breath. “Since you left for work.”

“I’m so sorry, Lena.” She removes her finger from Libby’s mouth and holds her hand out to Lena to help her up. “Come on.”

Libby begins to fuss but soon Lena is standing and Libby is free to chew on Kara’s finger again. Kara takes them to the bedroom and they change into pajamas and get in bed. She leans back against the headboard, Libby curled up on her chest, Lena pressed into her side, her hand on Libby’s back.

Kara wraps her arm around Lena, pulling her close and pressing a kiss into her hair. “You are such an amazing mom. You love Libby so much and so well, and you always make sure she has everything she needs.”

“I feel like I’m doing everything wrong.”

“You’re not, Lena. You take such good care of her.”

“I couldn’t get her to stop crying.”

“You did everything you could. Today was just a hard day, and you can’t do everything by yourself. Sometimes you need to be taken care of too.” She kisses the top of Lena’s head. “That’s what I’m here for.”

It doesn’t take long after that for both Libby and Lena to drift off into dreamland, and when Kara’s sure Libby is fast asleep she puts her in her crib, slipping back into bed and cuddling up to Lena. 

The way Lena thinks about herself breaks Kara’s heart. She’s never seen a more thoughtful and doting parent. Kara hopes she can make Lena see how incredible she is, somehow. She’s going to keep trying for as long as it takes.

Lena startles awake a couple of hours later, becoming aware of her surroundings by degrees. The first thing she does is ask where Libby is, the second thing she does is realize she’s basically lying on top of Kara.

“Oh god, Kara, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to...” She immediately tries to move, but she’s stilled by Kara’s hand pressed lightly on her back.

“Stay,” Kara pleads. “It feels so good to be close to you.”

Lena stiffens for a moment, but then relaxes and lets her body sink down into Kara. She rests her cheek against Kara’s chest and curls her fingers into the soft fabric of Kara’s shirt. “This time is different, isn’t it?”

Lena’s remark is vague but Kara knows exactly what she means. They can both feel the shift, the presence of something new, something that was not there, at least not at the surface, before they went to bed. It scares Kara, but she’s not going to deny it. “Yes,” she says, finally, into the darkness.

“Good.”

Kara breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting me love you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Lena says, reaching down to take Kara’s hand and intertwine their fingers. “I love you too, by the way,” she adds with a yawn.

“Good.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes home to a naked Libby running around the lounge room cackling while Krypto barks and bounces happily and Lena trying to catch her and when Kara scoops the giggling squealing kid up she realizes shes got dollops of paint all over her and Lena tells her they were trying finger painting and it got out of hand. The mess of paint gets put on the fridge in pride of place. (single mom/roommates au)

“Hello, my little monster,” Kara says, laughing as she lifts Libby up. She is covered in blue and red paint, head to toe. It’s all over her clothes, on her face, in her hair. “What did you get yourself into?” 

“Paint fingers!” Libby exclaims, holding up her paint-covered hands.

“I see...” Kara replies. “I think you painted with more than just your fingers.” She tickles Libby’s sides until she squeals.

“Yeah! Paint  _ feet _ !” Libby kicks at the air and her feet are indeed painted, even the soles.

Kara looks back at Lena, who winces. She starts to say something, but the toddler in her arms is becoming impatient. “Well, you better show me your masterpiece before we throw you in the tub.”

She carries Libby to the spare room, Lena trailing behind her.

“Kara, wait.” Lena reaches out and grabs her arm, waiting until she turns to face her. She looks scared. “It’s my fault. Please don’t be mad at Libby. I’ll pay to get everything cleaned, I promise. I’ll fix it. Just don’t be mad at Libby.”

“What? Why would I be mad?” Kara takes Lena’s hand. “I know kids are messy. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine, Kara. It’s not fine.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing a little soap and water can’t,” Kara opens the door, “...fix.”

There is paint everywhere. Footprints and handprints and big smears of it. It’s on the floor, the walls, the dresser, the chair. Libby has even left her mark on one of Kara’s paintings that was propped up against the wall. Just about the only place free from paint is the sheet of paper Lena set up on a easel, which remains pristine.

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry,” Lena says, almost frantically. “I shouldn’t have left her alone. It was just for a minute. Just please don’t be mad at her. Take it out on me.”

Kara’s heart about breaks when she hears that. Take it out on her? It’s just a little paint. All she wants to do is comfort Lena but when she tries to take a step forward Lena cowers. She’s  _ terrified _ . Kara backs off immediately, still holding a squirming, bepainted toddler.

“Lena,” she says, trying to make her voice so soft, “I’m not mad. It’s just paint. It washes off.”

“But your painting...”

“Is just a painting. I can make another. I can make a thousand paintings. You and Libby are so much more important.”

Lena looks up, a tear slipping from her eye.

“Is it ok if I come closer?”

Lena shakes her head.

Kara takes another step back. “Ok. Do you want Libby?”

Lena nods. 

“Go to Mommy, sweetheart.” Kara says, setting Libby on the ground.

Lena calms as soon as Libby is in her arms. She hugs her tightly and kisses the top of her head. “I’m sorry, Kara.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I never really liked that painting, anyway. I think the handprints are a vast improvement.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I think we should put it up in the living room.”

“But she ruined it.”

“What are you talking about? This is our first collaborative piece. When Libby’s a famous artist it’ll be worth a lot of money.”

“You think she could be an artist?”

“Well, yeah, if she wants to. Or an engineer, or a teacher, or a musician, or a scientist. She’ll probably be more than one. She is large. She contains multitudes.”

“Is that really how you think of her?”

“Yeah,” Kara says, nodding emphatically. “She’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met. Besides you, that is.”

Lena furrows her brow. “I don’t understand. Look at the mess we made,” she says, gesturing vaguely. “I can’t even control my own child and you’re saying I’m amazing?”

“Life is messy. It’s supposed to be. And you are raising a loving, thoughtful,  _ happy _ little girl.” Kara steps forward cautiously, holding out her arm in invitation. “You’re more than amazing.”

Lena moves into Kara’s embrace, hiding her face against Kara’s chest. “I’m so sorry,” she whispers, over and over again.

“Don’t be sorry,” Kara says as Libby scrambles into her arms, latching on to her neck. Kara laughs. “I think you need a bath.”

“Noooooo!” Libby cries, flailing dramatically. 

“What if we play sharks?”

Libby stops abruptly. “Sharks?” she chirps.

“Yes. Go find your shark and we can play in the bath.” She sets Libby down so she can retrieve the plastic toy Kara bought her the last time they went to the zoo.

As soon as Libby toddles off Kara wraps her arms around Lena fully, pulling her close. She’s trembling, and Kara just holds her, rubbing her back and pressing kisses into her hair until she stills.

“Lena,” Kara says softly, trying to pull back so she can look at her face, but Lena objects.

“Don’t, please. I just... I just want to stay here a little bit longer.”

“Of course.” Kara sways back and forth a bit, arms still tight around Lena. When she speaks she keeps her voice low and soothing. “Everything is ok. You’re safe here. You don’t have to be afraid. I’m not like your mother.” 

“Oh, god, Kara I’m so sorry. I thought you would be mad. I thought you would yell at Libby, threaten to kick us out. I thought...” she trails off, starting to cry. 

“It’s ok, Lena.” 

“No, it’s not,” she says, sniffling. She leans back and places a hand on Kara’s chest. “You’ve been nothing but kind, and I- I thought such terrible things about you. That’s not way to repay your generosity.”

“You don’t have to repay anything.” Kara cups the side of Lena’s face with her hand, brushing her thumb over Lena’s cheekbone. “I care about you and Libby so much. I just want to take care of you.”

“You do?”

“Yes. And I will never ever yell at you, or threaten you, or kick you out. I know it’s hard to believe that right now. You’ve been hurt by so many people who said they loved you, who you thought you could trust.”

“But you’re not like them. I know you’re not. I don’t know why I reacted that way. I just... panicked.”

“Knowing something here,” Kara touches Lena’s forehead, “and knowing it here,” then the center of her chest, “are two entirely different things. Your brain is just trying to protect you and Libby, but over time it will understand what you already feel in your heart.”

“How long will it take?”

“As long as it takes. And I’ll be here with you the whole time, if you want me to be.”

“Won’t you get tired of waiting?”

“Waiting for what? I already have everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“What’s that?”

“A family.”

“Family...” Lena looks down at her hand still on Kara’s chest, curling her fingers into the fabric of her shirt. “I’m not sure I know what that means.”

“It means that I love Libby and I love you, just as you are right now, and I’m going to keep on loving you for as long as you’ll let me.” Kara picks up Lena’s hand to kiss her palm. “Is that ok?”

Lena smiles, her cheeks blushing pink. “Yes,” she says, biting her lip. “On one condition.”

“I’ll do anything for you, Lena.”

“Kiss me.”

Kara, of course, obliges, kissing Lena softly. When their lips meet for the first time it feels like spring blooming in her chest. She threads her fingers into Lena’s hair, pulls her closer, kisses her again, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth for just a moment.

Kara is about to deepen the kiss even further when a toddler comes charging at her, toy shark in hand, glomming onto her leg.

“I’m gonna eat you!”

“Oh no!” Kara stumbles backward dramatically. “You ate my leg!”

“No!” Libby protests, a scowl forming on her face. “You’re a fish! You don’t have legs!”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Kara clears her throat, preparing to cry out in mock agony. “You ate my fin!”

Libby grabs Kara’s hand, pretending to bite it. “I ate your other fin!”

“But I can’t swim without my fins!”

Lena laughs, bending down to detach Libby from Kara’s leg. “We better get this ferocious shark back to her enclosure before she eats anyone else.”

“No! I wanna be a wild shark!” 

“You can be a wild shark as soon as we get all this paint off you and get you into clean pajamas,” Lena says as she carries Libby to the bathroom.

“Sharks don’t need baths!”

“They most certainly do.”

“If you take a bath I’ll let you eat the rest of my fins. And we’ll read two stories at bedtime instead of just one. Is that a deal?”

Libby considers the offer and counters, “Three stories.”

Kara shoots a glance at Lena, who just shrugs.

“You drive a hard bargain, but ok. Shake fins.” She reaches for Libby’s hand but the child bursts into a fit of giggles.

“That’s the fin I already ate,” she says with a sigh. “You have to use the other one.”

“Of course. How silly of me.” Kara shakes with the proper fin and Libby graciously allows them to put her in the bathtub.

They are able to get her bathed and put to bed without too much trouble. There are purple water stains all over the bathroom (including the ceiling) from Libby splashing and repeatedly bursting out of the water yelling “I’m a shark!” But she does not throw a fit or even whine after they’re done reading her three bedtime stories, she just rolls over and yawns, toy shark under one arm.

Kara and Lena retreat to the bedroom they’ve been sharing since Libby was still in her crib, but the air feels different, heavier somehow. Kara turns to Lena, taking her hands.

“Did you really mean those things you said about wanting a family?” Lena asks.

“Not just any family.  _ Our _ family. You and me, and the baby makes three...” she says, but quickly amends, “and Krypto makes four.”

“Yes, we definitely can’t forget about him.”

Kara takes a deep breath. She thinks she knows the answer to the question she’s about to ask, but there’s a little seed of doubt still sitting at the pit of her stomach. “Do you... I mean, is that something you want, too?”

Lena laughs and pulls Kara into a kiss. “Yes, I do,” she says against Kara’s lips. “Even though you’re missing all your fins.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [@drfitzmonster](http://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com)


End file.
